1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a dishwasher.
2. Description of the Related Art
A dishwasher is an electric home appliance that sprays high-pressure wash water onto dishes through a spray nozzle to remove food waste from the surfaces of the dishes.
A conventional dishwasher includes a tub having a washing space defined therein and a sump mounted at the bottom of the tub to store wash water.
The wash water in the sump is moved to the spray nozzle by the pumping action of a washing pump mounted in the sump. The wash water moved to the spray nozzle is sprayed at a high pressure through a spray port formed in the end of the spray nozzle. The wash water sprayed at the high pressure strikes the surfaces of the dishes. As a result, food waste is separated from the dishes, and then falls to the bottom of the tub.
A heater configured to heat the wash water to a high temperature is mounted at one side of the sump. The wash water stored in the sump is moved into the heater, and heated.
In the conventional dishwasher, the wash water is heated by the heater, and then the heated wash water is sprayed into the tub to wash the dishes at a high pressure. However, the heater heats wash water in a state in which the heater directly contacts the wash water. For this reason, the heater is corroded by wash water upon repeated use of the dishwasher. Furthermore, foreign matter contained in wash water attaches and hardens on the surface of the heater resulting in the performance of the heater being reduced.
In the conventional dishwasher, the heater is disposed in the sump in which the wash water is stored, such that the heater can heat the wash water in a state in which the heater directly contacts the wash water. However, since the heater is disposed in the sump, the structure of the dishwasher is complicated.
In addition, in the conventional dishwasher, it is necessary to insulate the heater in order to prevent an electric shorting since the heater directly contacts wash water.
An example of a conventional dishwasher is disclosed, for example, in Korean Registered Patent No. 10-1235952.